


Rise

by SciFiSlashFreak



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, My mind is a dangerous place, Sexual Tension, Temporary Character Death, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiSlashFreak/pseuds/SciFiSlashFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the 300 year old energetic fun loving spirit of winter but no one can see him and he can’t remember his past. To cope he spends his days creating snow days for the children who despite his efforts don't believe in him.</p><p>Meanwhile the evil villain Peter (More commonly known as the Boogeyman) has decided to declare an all out war on The Guardians, a group that was made to protect the children of the world.</p><p>A group Stiles is apparently supposed to be a part of now.</p><p>((Or the Rise of the Guardians fusion nobody asked for or knew they wanted))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know okay?
> 
> I'm considering this my own personal holiday gift to myself. Because I saw RotG on New Years day and I came out of it shipping Jack/Everyone and that of course made me think of my Ultimate Ship Whore Stiles (Seruously I will read any couple involving him. ANY) and that led to this.
> 
> And then I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. I couldn't think of anything else. 
> 
> So hopefully you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

Darkness.

The first thing he remembered. It was dark... and it was cold. He was scared. Then... then he saw the Moon. It was so big, so bright... It seemed to, chase the darkness away. And when it did... He wasn't scared anymore.

He looked around, he no longer felt the cold, he looked down at his bare feet to see a staff, he looked toward the moon searching for an answer but it told him nothing.

Why was he there? What was he meant to do? He didn't know.

He began walking the cracks he created freezing over with every step taken. He stumbled as he tried to walk, his hand landing on a nearby tree. He watched in awe as ice covered the tree. He quickly rushed to another tree, using the ice to slide and put his hand and whopped with joy as the same thing happened again. He jumped up in joy and was shocked when he didn't immediately come back down.  He smiled as he followed his gut and let the wind carry him, faltering a bit but knowing that if he fell he'd be okay.

He whooped and yelled as he flew in the sky, falling clumsily in a small village.

"Did you see that!?" he asked an elder woman but received no response "Hey can anyone tell me where I am?" No one even looked his way. He saw a young boy and he smiled as he heard the child's laughter "Hey buddy could you tell me what's going on around-" the boy ran straight through him. "Wait what just-" another child passed through him. Then the mother. He shouted and screamed but no one heard him.

 Later after hours of shouting and pleading for someone- _anyone_ to see him,  he was back on the ice, sitting staring at the moon.

 That's when he felt a name, far in the back of his mind _Stiles_ it felt right but somehow he knew it wasn't.

No. His name was Jack Frost now, that's what the moon told him at least, it's the only thing it's ever told him.


End file.
